Zoe
by MameeMonster
Summary: so when Zach's girl, zoe went missing and 1 day came back to Kriss, Kriss has only 1 chance of helping Zoe and 1 way of knowing who his father was. and this quest will change everything that they thought they knew about this whole wild world
1. Prologue

hey guys, im kinda new here and im an amature writer and actually the story welcome the heartache inspired me to try writing and this story is pretty decent. its about a girl who went missing and when she came she wasn't human anymore and this is their quest on trying to find her a way to be normal or atleast fit in somewhere again.

* * *

><p>Hey! I bet you already bought this book by reading the synopsis or maybe you're somewhere you can read book without buying it. So, what is this book about? Okay, it's about me and my two most reliable best friends, Zoë and Zach. And like most of you might already guess, yes, Zoe and Zach are in love, deeply in love. As for me, I am single and ready to mingle, so they say. Unfortunately, having powers and wearing hoodies and having earphones stuck in my ear all the time is not really the qualification on being on the A-list or even get into a club, let alone have tons of friends. But these people really don't know what they are missing out on, especially the girls. But to be actually be <em>actually <em>cool, is a pretty cool thing.

Back to the point, what is this book about? What does it have to do with me? I have to say, this book is pretty awesome since I'm the main character. But let me start from the beginning, the story started when we came to school on a Monday but we didn't see Zoë at all for the whole day. So after school, we decided to drive to her house and we got a shock when her mom told us that Zoë hasn't been home since Friday and the police have been searching for her since. When we got back to my car, we literally did not know what to do. The news we're so sudden and we just couldn't accept it. And for the first time ever, Zach was could not force a smile. So, when he broke down, I knew it was up to me to pull him together and try to set things right.

So we started going around town (we live in New England, by the way) during every spare time that we could possibly get to go look for her. We looked everywhere, even in every single abandoned shithole in town that we could possibly think of. But with every passing day, we started to get really sleepy in class. We couldn't pay attention to what the teacher is saying and we didn't even have the energy to exercise. We lacked tons of sleep. And at that precise moment, I knew we had to move on and accept the fact that Zoë's gone and we'll never see her again. There's nothing we can do other than to pray and hope that she's out there somewhere and one day maybe, just maybe she would come back.

So one day, Zach and I decided to go have some fun and just try to socialize again. We had an awesome time. So after that, crashed at Zach's place and the next day, was when everything started to turn upside down.


	2. Chapter 1

_I was falling down. I could feel the chilly cold breeze that swept pass me. It was pitch black like the midnight sky. I could hear the wind whistling through the gaps of the jagged rocks that sent shivers down my spine. Thousands of dark, cruel eyes watching me, lurking through the darkness. I could sense the end was near, not more than 10 feet. 5, 4, 3, 2..._

"Oh for god's sake, Kriss! Wake the hell up would you?"

I pushed the heavy covers of my sore, tired body. Well, that's what you get when you go partying until 3 in the morning. "Can you please, stop shouting? Some people are trying to get some sleep here."

"Sleep? Its 9am, dude!"

"What the hell? You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I literally jumped of the bed, grabbed all my stuff and went to start the car. My mouth still had the taste of liquor and my breath, is way worse. I guess I would have to brush my teeth during breaks then.

That was Zach. We've been friends since 2 years of age. Since we've been through thick and thin I trust him with almost all of my secrets.

"Why don't you let me drive? You look like your gonna drool on that steering wheel" he said that after I almost ran over an old lady, a cat and a really fat dog. Well, he does have a point there. But I'm so not gonna let him drive my new shiny car that took me 3 years of money collecting.

"I'm okay Zach, I can drive"

He shrugged it away and turned out the window. What was he thinking about? It's definitely Zoë. She's been missing for months already. Everyone tried looking in the forest, near the river, the dam, all her favourite places. But she wasn't there. She's gone. Zach has been trying to move on but he just somehow can't.

"Zach, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you look like you're thinking about something sad. Let me guess, Zoë?"

I only managed to catch a glimpse of Zach when he said

"Of course not. She's gone. I need to move on". The smiled plastered on his face told me that he was trying to hide the pain whenever the name Zoë was brought up.

"You know she'll always watch over you"

"You sound so sure. Like you have faith? How?" I just shrugged of the question cause I, myself don't know what the answer to that is. I just simply know. When I was born, creatures of the night always come to me for help. Vampires, ghouls, spirits. I don't know why either.

About 10 minutes later, we passed the gates of Mc Lance College. I pulled into a parking spot. I could still see that Zach was deep in thought.

"Zach". Trying to shake him out of his sad thoughts.

"We're here." He still wasn't responding.

"Zach! Come on, let's get to class." I grabbed his shoulders and that definitely dragged him back to Earth

He slowly got out of the car and we grabbed our books before we went to class. In class, I couldn't pay attention for some reason. The feeling that something is following you. Watching you. In chemistry I almost blew up the entire lab when I mixed the wrong chemicals. Thank god, Mr. Kings was there to stop me from doing any further damage. He has always kept an eye on me since the last incident when I spilled some sort of liquid when Jack, the jock of our school, "accidentally" bumped into me and causing the spilled liquid to make a few students slip. That cost me a week of detention. Some parents would be furious and would be interrogating their children and what crime they did. My mom couldn't care less. Even if I do tell her, she would just nod her head and shrug me off. That was one of my most embarrassing moments since Jenny, the hottie of the school, saw me getting a lecture from Mr. Kings on lab safety.

Break wasn't so bad. Zach and I always get stuck at the corner of the cafeteria and sometimes we would just sneak out of school using my car and go have lunch somewhere rather than having the platinum class of the school make a joke on us. For today, we weren't so lucky cause the new guard was damn strict on the rules on leaving the school ground before school finished, so no one was allowed out. Not even the seniors!

Math and history wasn't so bad since the teachers were too tired from partying last night at the same party Zach and I went to. That night, we definitely saw the wild side of all the teachers. Since they were worn out, we had all the four periods to ourselves.

As soon as the last bell rang, everyone rushed out towards their locker. Everyone was happy as hell knowing that we don't have to deal with anymore homework, teachers or rules and curfews. Outside, everyone has started to clear their locker for the three month vacation. Some couples were simply making out by the bench or near the lockers. Well for some, they just end up walking back home. At that moment I saw someone who caught my eyes. It was Jenny.

Jenny. Two words, Drool Worthy! That girl is a turn on to all the guys in the college. She makes out with any guy she thinks is hot enough for her. She's known for those deep sapphire blue eyes, glossy black hair that brings out her fair skin. To top it all off, she has beautiful thighs, a nice booty, and the not-too-small-or-too-big boobs. Plus, that girl has lips that are just perfect for kissing and she's the cheerleading squad captain. What more could you want?

To further humiliate my crushed hopes on going out with her, I saw her at the locker with Jack. She was definitely clinging on to him like a cat or a stripper to a pole. They so need to learn to look for privacy or at least get their own room. That girl lost her virginity _way_ before you could say puberty. To top it all off, someone shouted "Get a room!"'

_NICE!_

"You do know you can just talk to her?" That's Gab. Short for Gabriella. My best girl friend. I trust her and she's always trying to help me with my problems.

"Damn it! Stop doing that. Stop trying to give me a heart attack"

"Back to the point, what I mean is that, why don't you just go there and try to talk to her instead of standing here and looking at her like some stalker?"

"I don't want to put my hopes up too high, Gab." Looking at John with jealousy .

"You want me to talk to her?" Jerking her head towards Jenny.

"No but thanks. I don't want her to think that I'm a stalker or some crazy kid who's dying for attention." I pulled my gaze away from Jenny.

"I gotta go. Text you later? Take care."

"Sure. You too."


End file.
